Subject matter presented herein generally relates to power management of electronic devices. As applications for laptop PCs and other mobile computing devices (such as mobile/smart phones, personal digital assistants and the like) increase in number, the demand for power also increases. Because mobile devices are currently limited to a fixed amount of battery life, conserving this power source is highly desirable. Intelligently managing the power in mobile computing devices is therefore of increasing importance.